Master?
by kiwisrock2468
Summary: What will happen when Alucard returns from a 3 decade long mission. Will feelings be revealed? Alucard x Seras Pip's alive and kicking :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Master?**

**Author: Kiwisrock2468 / Zoe**

**Fanfiction: Hellsing Ultimate (Pip's Alive! :D)**

**Pairing: Alucard x Seras**

**Rating: M for sexual content and language.**

**Author's note: Hey guys :) So I hope you enjoy this fanfiction.. yep. That's it. Review, pleaaasseee xD **

* * *

I've been serving Sir Integra ever since Master left. He left.. I don't know, decades ago. I can't even remember. Pip was turned into a vampire not long after Master left. He had no other choice. I've been helping him out ever since, even if I'm not his master. He's a good vampire. I started to drink blood maybe two decades ago. My strength has improved by amazing numbers. I've just changed ever since Master left. Everything has.

"Seras!" Sir Integra called. I went to her office without hesitation.

"Yes Sir?" I said as I entered her office.

"I need to speak with you" She said looking down at her notebook.

"What do you need to talk about?" I said

"I need you to clear out Alucard's room" She said as she scribbled something down

"W-why? Master will be back soon enough" I said. We both knew he was never coming back

"Seras he's not coming back. If you really think he will then forget it" She said, her face turning red with anger.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I just, I don't want him to just disappear from us. Even if the only thing we have left of Master is his throne" I said. She took a puff out of her cigar, only to drop it out of her mouth as she went into a coughing fit. I walked over to her and patted her back.

"I told you those things are gonna kill ya" I said looking down at her.

"Oh shut it vampire" She said as her coughing fit came to an end.

"Do you even miss him?" I said as I sat down at the chair across from her desk.

"Of course. He's my friend. How could I not? I shouldn't have sent him out on that mission by himself" She said, her eyes drifting to the floor.

"It wasn't you're fault, Integra. It's not like he's dead" I said reassuring her

"Don't move his things out. I'm sorry, Seras" She said going back to her work

"Is there anything else?" I said as I got up from my seat

"Yes, try and get some sleep tonight. Walter has been telling me that you haven't been sleeping, that you've been in Alucard's room. You just need to try and sleep." She said softly. I slowly nodded my head then went back down to my room. _Damn Walter. _I went into my room. There were three blood packs on my table. I picked up the blood bags and sucked them all dry in seconds. I was tired, I couldn't really handle much more of the day. Killing vampires is fun sometimes, but not all the time. I got on a red silk nighty and got into my coffin. I lied there for about two hours, trying to fall asleep. I got up from my coffin and slid away to Master's bedroom. I sat on his coffin, looking around his room. _Oh Master, when will you come home?_

**"Soon Police Girl"** I heard a voice in my head. I jumped. _M-Master? _

**"Seras. Sleep. Now" **He said again. I-I can hear him.. he's.. talking to me. _Can you see me?.._

**"Yes Seras. You've been drinking blood. I'm proud of you. Now go sleep." **He said again. I went to my coffin with no hesitations. Was that a trick of my mind?.. No.. it couldn't have been.. Master was actually talking to me.. He's been.. watching me.. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to try and drift to sleep. I woke on top of a black bed, naked. Where the hell was I? I sat up, inspecting the room around me with my eyes. There was no doors, no windows, nor other furniture. Just a long black abyss. I felt something pull me down back onto the bed. I looked up, red blazing eyes stared straight back into mine. There was only one person that I knew that had such beautiful red eyes. Master. His lips crashed against mine, passionately kissing me. I moaned into his mouth. He quickly moved on top of me, his hard cock pressing against the top of my sex. He started to tease my nipples, I arched back in pleasure, moaning loudly. His right hand snaked down over my breasts, down my stomach to my sex. He started to rub my sex. Not entering, just rubbing. He was teasing me. I moaned again in pure ecstasy. He started to suck on my neck, at the start he was soft, but he slowly started to suck roughly. Soon enough, he dug his fangs into my skin, drinking my blood. I moaned, my voice echoing through the abyss that surrounded us. I was surprised that I loved the sensation of his fangs. My sex was spilling all kinds of juices. I wanted him, but he just wanted to tease me. He removed his finger from my wet lips, then slid in his manhood. He slowly rubbed himself up and down, still not pushing through my entrance. Lust was filling my entire body. I studied his perfectly chiselled body. The sensation of all the different things he was doing to me made me spiral down into my orgasm. Suddenly, he disappeared. I rose from my sleep panting. I felt my neck, no blood. I rose from my coffin. _Was that really a fucking dream? _I looked in between my legs. Just as I had expected, my underwear was drenched. I didn't just have that dream.. I didn't even like Master that way!.. Did I?..

"Ugh" I said as I walked into the bathroom. I felt dirty. Once I had a bath I dressed in something casual, predicting I would have to go kill some low life scum. I got dressed in a short black pleated skirt, black pumps and a red shirt. My hair looked like how it always did, the only difference is that I hadn't cut it in a while, so it was a few inches longer. I went up stairs to the kitchen. I went into the fridge and pulled out three blood packs.

"Seras! Pip!" Sir Integra called. I quickly finished my blood packs and went up. Pip was already in the room. I smiled warmly at him.

"Seras!" He said throwing his arms open for a hug. I chuckled and accepted his hug.

"Hey Pip" I said as we pulled away from each other. Pip was wearing a dark blue suit.

"Good to see you here, Seras" Integra said as she motioned for me and Pip to take a seat. We took a seat and listened closely for our next instructions.

"I have a mission for you two" She said looking between us.

"Yes sir?" I said keeping my attention trained on Pip.

"There are two vampire's running around killing children at schools. Makes me sick to my stomach. I need you two to go take care of them" She said

"Sir Integra I could do that by myself. They don't seem like much of a fight" I said smiling.

"I know you can, I just need you to show Pip how to take down vampires in a better manner" Integra said.

"Yes Sir!" I said as I stood up. I saluted her then waited for Pip.

"Don't you just love her enthusiasm?" Pip said as he stood up.

"Yes, her enthusiasm is quite amazing. Even when undead. Beautiful" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see who it was.

"Master!" I cried out in glee. There he was, standing in the corner of the room. My beautiful, strong, fierce Master. _Beautiful?! Where the bloodly hell did that come from._

"Alucard, took you long enough" Integra said with a smirk. Alucard was dressed as he usually was. He nodded at me then looked over at Integra. He dropped to his knees and hung his head, facing Intergra

"Master, I am sorry my mission took so long" He said

"No need to worry about that, Alucard. You're back now" She said as Alucard stood back up. He paid no attention to me. He looked over at Pip.

"Pip Bernadotte" Alucard said looking at Pip

"Alucard, long time no see" Pip said as he lit his cigarette.

"Is there anything you would like me to do, Sir Integra?" Alucard said, his eyes focussed on Integra.

"No, Alucard. Pip and Seras have a mission to cover, it's the only mission I have to hand out" She said looking at Alucard.

"I will go sleep then" He said as he dematerialised. I sighed. Why didn't he say anything else to me?

"Let's go, Pip" I said as I walked out of the door

"Wait" I heard Integra called. I walked back into her office

"Yes Sir?" I said as I grabbed Pip's arm.

"I need to talk to you. Pip please leave while I speak with Seras" She said. Pip nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"So I heard you slept last night" She said looking at me. I blushed remembering my dream

"Yes, Integra. I did" I said leaning against the wall.

"Walter said that you were yelling out 'Master' in your sleep. Well he said you were more moaning then yelling." She said. I blushed deep crimson.

"I-I"

"It was a dream of Alucard, my guessing" She said cutting me off

"Yes, Sir" I said looking down at the floor.

"It may not seem like it, but he does care for you. He basically just called you beautiful. I could sense you were sad when he left. Do not be sad, Police Girl, there's a lot more to why he turned you. You just need to find out" She said, he blank face slowly turning into a smile. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Is that all, Integra?" I said turning to the door. I really didn't want to talk about this, especially now that Master is back.

"That is all. You are dismissed" She said flicking her hand to the door. I walked out the door and saw Pip.

"That heartless monster is back. I bet you're happy" He said as we walked down the hallway

"He's my Master, of course I'm happy" I said blankly.

"I could be your Master" He said in a flirty tone. I chuckled

"Yeah right" I said as we left Hellsing Manor. I didn't bring a gun, I felt more of a rush when I use my fists. We left to the closest school. Sir Integra gave us a folder, it said we should be looking for two young adult female twins. We sat outside of the school for hours, when finally we saw two tall pale girls walk into the school. They both looked about 25. They dressed in black coats and had crimson red eyes. These were our people.

"Watch and learn" I whispered to Pip. I quickly ran in front of the two twins and pushed them back, hard enough to make them basically fly away from the school. I could feel my demon roar out. When we were out of the anyone else's sight I let my demon out. She consumed me. I had no control over what I did next, but I liked it. She ran towards the twin on the left and grabbed her by the neck. She threw her into the ground and put her foot over the twins neck. Next she grabbed the twin by the hair and started to pull up, slowly pulling her head from her body. She then quickly ripped off her head, bored with the wait. She crushed the head then turned to the other twin. Pip was fighting her. He was doing an alright job. He was doing just a bit more damage than she was doing to him.

"C'mon Pip! You're a vampire! Fight like one!" I screamed out. My demon side had let me regain control. Pip looked over to me then nodded his head.

"Just rip off her head!" I yelped. I was going to let him have this one. He looked back over at me then back to the twin. He quickly swiped at her ankles with his feet, knocking her to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground Pip crushed her skull without hesitation. I smiled.

"Wasn't that hard, was it?" I said putting a hand on my hip.

"Thanks for the help" He said. I chuckled at his response.

"Oh please, you had her" I said as we disposed of the bodies.

**"Good work, my Draculina" **I heard a voice in my head.

_"Thank you, Master" _I said back to him. Suddenly Master materialised in front of me and Pip.

"What the-" Before I could finish my sentence, Master grabbed me and dematerialised. We materialised in his room.

"What the hell Master! Why'd you leave Pip?" I said with fury.

"I wanted to see how strong you've gotten" He said.

"You just saw me kill a vampire, isn't that enough?" I said crossing my arm. Master grinned at me.

"You've changed, Seras. You used to wear that dreadful pink, now look at you. A beautiful Draculina. A nosferatu" He said as he walked closer to me.

"Yeah, people change" I said as a response. There was silence for a minute.

"Master, were you talking to me yesterday?" I said breaking the silence that filled the air.

"Yes, Seras. You weren't sleeping. I wanted you to sleep." He said.

"Did um.. did you have any control over the dream I had?" I said looking down at the floor. He smirked

"We'll talk about that later, but for now there's something I want us to go do. A mission" He said grabbing my arm.

"I have to go tell Integra that the target has been silenced" I said as he pulled me out of his room. Suddenly we appeared in Integra's office.

"Jesus Alucard!" Intgera jumped back.

"Sorry, Sir Integra. Police Girl just wanted to say that her target has been silenced. That is all" He said as he dematerialised, taking me with him. We materialised in front of some sort of club called _'Big Titty Pen' _

"What the hell" I said as I stared at the store. There were half naked woman dancing in the window.

"Come, Seras" He said tugging me inside. _Oh no._


	2. Chapter 2

Lust filled the air. There were cheap whores walking around, every single one of them stared at Marshall like he was a god himself. Marshall ignored all the tramps that we passed. He led me to a hallway where there were rows of doors. I heard moans emitting from each door. The noises and smell of lust made my sex tingle. Alucard led me to the end of the hallway way, where there was only one door against the wall. He opened the door and directed me in, I went in without hesitation. I sat down at one of the red plush seats that was lined up against the wall, Alucard sat a few seats away from me.

"What exactly are we doing here, Master?" I said looking over to Alucard.

"You are going to drink one of these whore's blood" He said giving me and evil grin. My eyes shot wide open. _He has got to be kidding me.._

"No, Seras. I'm not. I shall seduce the girl that comes in and you will drink her blood. I am your master and you will do as I say" He said sternly.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed. He just chuckled. Suddenly the door opened, a tall red head walked in. She was quite pale, she had green eyes, long legs and big breasts. She wore a skimpy cop uniform, this made Alucard laugh slightly.

"So who's getting the lovin'?" She said as she chewed on gum. Marshall grinned and stood up. I rolled my eyes at the redhead as she made her way towards Alucard. She grabbed his collar and gave him a seductive look.

"Shall I be your police girl?" She said trying to sound sexy. He chuckled then looked down at me.

"I'm sorry, dear. That position is already taken" He said with a toothy grin. The red head bit her lip.

"Then call me Candy" She said in his ear. _Do I really have to watch this? _I thought in my head

**"Yes, Police Girl. You must wait till I say you drink from her. Lust changes the flavour of blood, so be patient" **Alucard said in my head.

"Ugh" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Will blondie be joinning?" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"No, never, no" I said before Alucard could say a word. Alucard didn't objectify, instead he tore off the red heads skimpy top. She gasped, I could smell her juices. The lust in the air was really getting to me. Alucard then un-clipped her bra with one deadly movement, I couldn't help but stare. He started to play with her nipples, reminding me of my dream.

**"Tell me about this dream now, Police Girl" **Alucard said in my head. He was grinning at me instead of staring at the red head he was pleasuring. _Stay out of my head! For the last time! _I thought back as the red head threw her head back with a moan.

**"I command you to tell me about this dream" **He ordered. I hissed at Alucard, _No, not now at least, Bossy Pants _I growled. He didn't respond, instead he slid one of his hands down the red heads pants. She gasped in delight.

"Look at me" Alucard said to the red head. She leaned her head forward and looked straight back into his eyes. As soon as she did, she fell into a trance.

**"Now, Seras. Feed off her"** Alucard said in my mind, not breaking eye contact with the red head. _Master, I'm not really com-_

**"Now Seras Victoria! Prove to me that you are not the weakling I first knew! That you have truly changed!"** Alucard fiercely shouted. I didn't want him to think I was just some weakling, I had changed!

**"You won't do it, won't you? You're just taking blood, idiot. I knew you wouldn't take it"** Master said. I jolt of anger ran through my body, I was proving him wrong, right now. I got up and stood behind the whore. My eyes grew dark crimson and I could feel my demon side. I quickly lunged my fangs into the girls neck, making her gasp. Her blood filled my mouth, I drank it without hesitation. It was delicious, her lust altered the taste dramatically. The blood almost made me.. horny. I heard Master chuckle

**"Good, Seras. Drink until your satisfied"** Master said in my head. I couldn't drink till I was satisfied, I'll kill the poor girl. Yet her blood, it was intoxicating. My demon side was bathing in her sweet blood. I completely lost track of how much I was drinking until I heard Master.

**"Stop, Seras. You'll kill her. Though I wouldn't mind, it would ride on your conscious" **Alucard warned me. I pulled my fangs out and looked up at Alucard. He had completely stopped pleasuring her. I let go of her shoulders, she fell straight to the floor. She was pale, but still breathing.

"Your demon side over took your body without you even realising. I'm impressed, my Draculina." Master said with a smirk. My face lit up.

"Thank you Master! Can we leave now?" I said with glee.

"Of course, Police Girl" He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed furiously. We dematerialised out of the club, materialising back into my room. As soon as our feet touched the ground Master let me go and dematerialised away. Thank god, he probably forgot about my dream.

**"Oh no, Police Girl. I haven't forgotten. I just do not wish to speak about it. Not now, at least." **He said smugly in my mind. _Damnit Master! Stop going inside my bloody head! _I screamed. I heard him chuckled off in a distance. I wasn't in the mood for this. I decided to go up to the training room and train with Captain Bernadotte. He was punching one of the punching bags as I walked into the room. He turned and grinned at me.

"Magonnette!" He said with a toothy grin. I softly smiled at him. Pip was wearing a white tank top and knee high shorts that loosely fell around his waist. The sight made me blush, seeing as how I was still trying to get over the feeling I felt while drinking that red heads blood. Though I was not after Pip, my mind was set on someone else.

"Hey Captain" I said as I flicked off my pumps at the door.

"Planning to train, or talk with me?" He said as he crossed his arms.

"Will you be happy with both?" I questioned walking over to the punching bag beside Pip.

"Of course, Seras. I must ask where Alucard took you after we killed those vampires" He said as he watched me throw countless punches at the punching bag.

"He um.. took me out on a mission,just taking care of a few vampires.." I said. He saw right through my lie.

"What did that bastard make you do?" Pip said leaning against his punching bag, only to fall to the floor. I laughed at him as he got up.

"Just answer my question please, Seras" He said crossing his arms.

"He.. he made me drink a whore's blood" I said as I punched the bag harder. What he did really ticked me off.

"He's such a fucking prick. First he flirts with me, then he acts like I'm nothing, then he's proud of me? It always just repeats" I said with anger.

"Let out your anger, Magonnette" He said in a soothing tone. My next punch had the force of a rhino, sending my hand straight through the punching bag.

"Calm down, Seras. He's just an asshole." Pip said, putting a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. My demon side completely took over my body without consent. She grabbed Pip's hand and snapped his fingers. He screamed out in pain. I regained control and lightly held Pip's hand, inspecting his fingers.

"Jesus, Pip, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I said with compassion.

"Argh, It's alright Magonnette, You're just.. jesus, why did you do that?" He said clasping his hand.

"I-I don't know. It was my demon, she just came out and did that. I'm really sorry, Pip" I said looking into his eyes.

"It's fine, Seras, now stop apologising. Why would your demon do that? Was it because of Alucard?" Pip said. At the mention of Alucard's name, My demon came out again without any warning. Pip jumped back.

"Shit! Seras, calm down!" He yelped. My demon growled at him, lunging for him, he just jumped away in time.

"Seras, please, come back!" He said. My demon growled at him. She ran towards him, only for him to quickly leave the room and close it behind him. He looked through the window to see if my demon had let me return. Unfortunately, she was still there. She pounded against the door, her red fiery eyes glaring at Pip.

INTEGRA'S P.O.V

"Sir Integra!" A Hellsing solider came rushing through my office door. There was streams of sweat running down his forehead.

"What is it?" I said looking up at the frantic solider.

"It's Seras! She's completely lost control!" He said trying to catch his breath. I quickly stood up.

"Where is she?!" I said to the solider.

"In the training room! Not even Captain Bernadotte could calm her down!" He said, his hands on his knees as he breathed heavily.

"ALUCARD!" I called out as I walked into the middle of the room. I felt Alucard's hand grab me. He dematerialised then materialised us in front of the training room. There were men crowding around the door entrance. A bean bag flew,smahing against the window from the inside.

"Get out of the way!" I said as I pushed through the crows of soldiers. I looked through the window that was against the door, Seras was completely tearing up the training room.

"Alucard! Do you know why this is happening?" I said not moving my attention off Seras as she tore apart more punching bags.

"I feared this would happen" He said as he looked at Seras.

"Tell me right now why she's acting out" I said, clenching my fists.

"It's her demon. She's calling out for mine." Alucard said in a simple tone.

"What the bloody hell do you mean?!" I said, my knuckles going white.

"When I turned her, I made a very special bond between our demons. She is my bride. Her demon is calling out for mine" He said expressionless.

"Your bride?! Why did you make her your bride?!"

"After centuries of being surrounded by humans, you get bored. I thought she was beautiful when I saw her, so I made a bond with her, so in near future she would be my bride." Said Alucard, nothing showing in his tone. He was pissing me off.

"Will she have any other out bursts like these?" I said holding my forehead in my hand.

"Until her demon get's what it wants, then yes, there will be many more" Alucard said.

"And her demon wants your demon?" I said looking back up at Seras. She hadn't calmed at one bit. Her demon was now literally tearing up the ground.

"Yes, Sir Intergra. That's correct"

"Then.. make sure this doesn't happen again. Rather you occupy her or.. give her demon what it wants.. now calm her down!" I said in fury.

"Yes, Master" He said. He disappeared then materialised into the training room. As soon as Seras saw him she stopped in her tracks.

"Show yourself, Seras" Alucard said fiercely. Seras's demon hissed. Why doesn't he just bring out his demon?

**"Because Sir Integra, My demon also wants her demon. I wouldn't have as much control over what would happen next, but it would include Seras's clothes being torn off" **Alucard said. I groaned in annoyance. _Yes, of course. _Alucard grabbed Seras, looking down at her with soft eyes. That brought Seras back.

"M-Master! What happened?" Seras said as she clasped her head.

"Your demon, Seras. I'll explain this all in good time" Alucard said, he dematerialised with Seras, and materialised in front of me.

"Seras. I need to speak with you in my office." I said as I turned from the couple.

SERAS'S P.O.V

I followed Sir Integra up to her Office, leaving Master behind. I spoke as we entered her office.

"What do you need to speak with me about?" I said standing in the middle of the room.

"Alucard has informed me of some information you should probably know about." I softly said.

"Master? What did he say?" I questioned.

"He.. your demon is calling out for his, because.. your demon wants his demon" Integra said, trying to be straightforward.

"What?! Why the bloody he-"

"He made a bond with you when he first changed you so that you could be his bride. Your demon now wants to.. mate with his" She quickly said, staring deeply into my eyes.

"What! That's.. That's! *Sigh* So that's why I had that dream"

"What dream, Seras?" Intergra said, wide eyed.

"I um.. Oh screw it. I had a dream, a dream about Master.. Pleasuring me.." I said as my cheeks flushed bright red.

"Oh.. are you sure you do not have feelings for Alucard?"

"No! He's my master! Nothing more!" I said clenching my eyes closed.

"Well, you're going to have a lot more out bursts like these unless.. you give your demon what it wants" She said in an unfortunate tone.

"What! No! I don't want to do that!" I said, I felt even more embarrassed.

"I order you to, Seras. I can not have two unstable vampire running around!" Said Integra as she slammed one of her hands on her desk.

"T-two?" I played with my hands.

"Alucard's is also calling out for your demon, there's not doubt he'll start acting like this, but he'll do worst damage. So, I order you two to.. give each what you yearn for" She said, her tone becoming softer.

"Yes Master" I heard Alucard say smugly.

"Alucard!" I screeched. I turned and saw ALucard, right in front of me.

"You sounded like you had an amazing dream, Seras. I could make what happened come true, if you'd like" He said with a sexy smirk. My breath hitched.

"L-leave me alone!" I said as I stormed out of the room.

INTEGRA P.O.V

Alucard and I watched as Seras stormed out of the room.

"So must my orders be followed out?" Alucard said.

"Yes, Alucard. Tell me, do you want to do this?" I said looking into Alucard's deep red eyes.

"She is my fledging, my childe, I don't exactly want to do this" He said as he walked towards the door.

"Then why the hell did you chose her as a bride?" I said just before he left. He turned and smirked at me.

"Just for fun" Alucard said with an evil grin. I rolled my eyes.

"You are dismissed."


End file.
